At present, each of all power supplies used in personal computers includes a fan for heat-dissipation. The general arrangement of the fan is disclosed in patents, such as US 20090290293, US 20100284149, US 20080266793, U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,296 and so on.
It may be clearly understood that, from patents listed above, each of all currently used fans is provided with an outer frame, via which the fan is mounted on a housing of the power supply. Additionally, a flow-guiding channel, provided for a fan blade set to be suspended therein, is further delimited by the outer frame, such that heat-dissipating airflow generated by the fan is discharged through the flow-guiding channel.
In this manner, although heat-dissipating airflow generated by the fan is collected, the heat-dissipating airflow is allowed to only dissipate heat locally in disguise without providing heat-dissipation for each element within the power supply effectively. Thus, effect of heat-dissipation is reduced.